


Hummingbirds

by Heckyeahbispearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Geodes, Hummingbirds, bismuth and Pearl are going to be great moms, implied gem egg hell, just the otp enjoying nature, new little friends, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyeahbispearl/pseuds/Heckyeahbispearl
Summary: A one shot inspired by the fic “Running” by @love-killed-the-superstarBismuth and Pearl have a nice relaxing time in nature, and Bismuth makes a new friend.





	Hummingbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out @love-killed-the-superstar! They were my main inspiration for this and I love them!! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

The warm sunlight of morning filled the cave as Pearl woke up. She cracked her eyes open slowly, she was cuddled against Bismuth. She was snoring softly, still fast asleep. Pearl smiled at her sleeping sire, kissing her cheek carefully to wake her. Bismuth stirred, and blinked, peering down at her. “M-Mmmmornin’ doll.” Bismuth yawned, returning the kiss. Pearl let out a short giggle. “Good Morning Bismuth!” She chirped. “How’re the geodes?” Bismuth asked tiredly. Pearl looked down lovingly at her pregnant belly. “They want to say “Hello””  
“Do they now?” Bismuth grinned, shuffling over. She cupped her hands on her belly, into a heart, kissing the center. Pearl squirmed, laughing. “Hello Babies...” Bismuth whispered. “It’s your mama.. I can’t wait for you to join our team, and we love you.” She looked up at Pearl to See her eyes watering. “Oh...Bismuth..” she sniffled. “Hey...now, “ Bismuth chuckled comfortingly, “Oh.. honey no.. don’t cry.”  
She pulled Pearl closer to her, kissing her tears. “Y-you’re going to be such a good mother to them.” She weeped. “Oh.. I-I love you so much!” Bismuth pulled Pearl into her arms, bridal style. “I love you too, come on now, let’s sit down next to the pond here..” She grunted, crouching down, trying to position Pearl carefully on some soft grass. Once she was positioned, she went back to the cave, returning with pillows. “Here we go,” Bismuth said softly, making sure to support her back, head, and stomach. Bismuth nestled next to her, propping up her head with her hand. Her fingers gently brushed through Pearl’s hair. She smiled down at her lover, whose eyes shone back at her. “You still have the flowers I braided in your hair.” Pearl pointed out. Bismuth touched her hair. “Oh yeah. They looked so nice...I just didn’t wanna take them out...” Pearl’s face lit up suddenly, pointing at Bismuth’s hair with a hushed gasp. “There’s hummingbirds! Oh! They like your hair!”  
Bismuth saw the quick flashes of wings around her head, but stayed still, as whatever creature took an interest in her was obviously not harmful and made Pearl excited.  
“They’re inspecting the flowers! They like how bright you are! Ah, here, hold out your hand.” Pearl placed a small flower in Bismuth’s hand, making it look even smaller in when placed there. A teeny hummingbird zipped down immediately, sipping from the offering. Bismuth stared in wonder. It amazed her that such tiny creatures could be so fragile yet fly so fast.  
“Would ya look at that..” she whispered. “We’ve got a little friend here..”  
Pearl looked positively thrilled. “Oh Bismuth...”  
“They remind me of you.” Bismuth said, still inspecting their new little friend. “They’re so small and look so delicate, but they’re so quick and fierce..”  
She leaned over to kiss Pearl, the tiny bird in her hands  
Pearl accepted, returning the kiss. They broke the kiss a few long seconds later.  
“You’re my little hummingbird...” Bismuth whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feel free to tell me what I could do better or, leave me suggestions for a future one! :D


End file.
